ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ending The Hunger Games: Part 1
Heading to the Capitol in many different ways, Talwyn checks in with Kiva. Talwyn: Kiva, come in. Do you hear me? Kiva (Com-Link): Talwyn! Deal with Freakshow! Talwyn: I know. Are you heading for the starting point? Kiva (Com-Link): I'm running towards it!! W--Why do you even ask that stupid question!? Talwyn: Oh, sorry.. I'm gathering the rest of the team now. Over and out. - Talwyn gathered the rest of the team together. Talwyn: Angela, what's the status? Angela: Kiva told me that Freakshow escaped inside the Capitol and tries to control the Hunger Games. Talwyn: Understood. Yin, Yang- You two find a secret entrance to the Capitol? Yin: Yeah, we have. Yang: There's an underground passage to the Capitol in District 12. Axel: After what just happened to Rue, we have to help them. Talwyn: Agreed. Raine, lead the way. - Found the underground tunnel in District 12, Talwyn and the gang are ready to head into the Capitol. Qwark: Okay, anyone want to use the bathroom? I would hate it that we are inside and one of you had to go! Silver Fang: I'm good. How about you, Presea? Presea: I am fine. Let us move on. Genis: Wait! Don't leave me behind, Presea! - The gang used the underground tunnels without being seen and entered the broom closet, inside the Capitol. Genis: Uhh, Talwyn? Did you smell something..funny? Talwyn: It's just bleach, Genis. Presea: Stand back. Genis: No way.. There's not enough space! - Presea cut the door out of the broom closet and into one of the hallways. Talwyn: You are saying, Genis? Genis: Never mind. - The gang are heading to the control room, but something went wrong when Genis was knocked to a wall. Genis: Ow... Who hit me??? Talwyn: Wasn't me. Raine: Something is here.. Presea, stay alert! Presea: Understood. - Presea carefully took a few steps, when she heard the noise and counterattacks the Heartless known as a Stealth Soldier. Zack: Whoa.. It can cloak?? Presea: I got this. Raine, go! - Raine nodded and the gang ran towards the control center, where Freakshow gets his Realty Gantlet back and is about to control the Hunger Games. He is about to begin his grand plan, until Talwyn kicked the door, glided down to the floor and points her gun at him. Freakshow: So, the calvary's here... Raine: Stop right there, Freakshow! Freakshow: One more step and reality will never be the same again. - Talwyn instead shoots the Reality Gantlet away the controls and the tournament. Freakshow: Ahh! Not again! Heartless!! - Several Soldier Heartless appeared in front of Freakshow. Raine: Alright, my turn. - Raine gathered her strength and released her ultimate attack. Raine: Sacred Light! - The force around her destroyed the nearby Heartless and blew Freakshow across the room. Raine: How's that? Genis: Good going, sis. - Freakshow quickly spotted his gantlet and makes a break of it, but Alister threw his wrench and blocks the path. Freakshow: It...doesn't make sense... How come so many outcasts are keep winning? What...ARE you? Raine: We are maybe outcasts, but we're not fools like you. Freakshow: Why you-- Ah! - Alister's wrench shocked Freakshow, leaving the tournament and Kiva's group safe. Alister: Angela, lock this trash up. But leave the gantlet. Reia might have an idea to do with it. Angela: Understood. - Freakshow was then transported to the starship. Genis: Man, that was close... Raine: Yes, it was. Talwyn, contact Kiva right away. Talwyn: Got it. Genis: But, what about Presea? - Just as Genis asks, Presea came back to Raine and the gang. Presea: The Stealth Soldier is destroyed. Raine: Great job, Presea. Let's get what we need and get out of here. Genis: Right behind you! - While Freakshow is arrested and taken to the starship, Kiva's side of the 74th Hunger Games tournament's endgame is about to show. Category:Scenes